


Partners

by Dragonaddict04



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gladio being Gladio, My first x reader fic, Random - Freeform, i hope this is good, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonaddict04/pseuds/Dragonaddict04
Summary: (Stilllllll bad at summaries.)Gladio runs into you and y’all end up in an interesting situation
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift to my friend!! She doesn’t have an AO3 account so I can’t tag her or anything, I made this for her cause she LOVES Gladdy and I was bored.  
> but I hope y’all like it!  
> If you do kudos and comments are welcome! ;3
> 
> Also this is my first attempt at /reader so go easy on me

“Gladio, wake up. We made it back to Hammerhead.” Ignis said, a slight jostle of the Regalia told Gladiolus that they indeed reached Hammerhead. 

The big man lifted his head and opened his eyes, the sun shone bright and hot in the sky. Blinking lethargically, Gladiolus shifted to get out of the Regalia as it came to a stop at the gas pumps. 

“I’ll go restock our Curitives.” He rumbled. 

Prompto was in the incredibly hard process of waking their resident sleeping beauty and Ignis was filling the Regalia’s fuel tank. 

“Wait Gladio,” Ignis piped up as Gladiolus started heading to the market store, “we’re low on Gil, would you mind picking up a few hunts for us?” 

Gladiolus nodded, “sure thing.”

And that’s when he saw it. Her. You.

You were solemnly walking out of the diner, your head bowed in defeat,  _ I can’t believe the only hunts available are for four star hunters and up…  _ you moped, you who is only a three star level hunter. 

You look darkly at your dreadfully empty wallet.  _ No Gil, guess I’m not eating tonight and more camping,  _ again. 

You headed towards where you knew a Haven would be, but you (who wasn’t paying attention and had your eyes locked on the list of hunts you couldn’t go on) ended up tripping. You drop your paper and slam hard into the cement. 

“Just perfect,” you mutter, “this is  _ just  _ what I needed right now.” 

  
  


“Are you alright?” A deep gravelly voice asked.

You look up to see a very tall, very broad muscled man above you. He had tanned skin and long dark ebony hair. His eyes were a surprisingly soft shade of amber. He reached out a hand and you took it. In one swift motion he hauled you up to your feet.

“You biffed it pretty bad.” He said, his gaze fluttering across your body.

“I’m fine now, thanks.” You shift awkwardly to pick up your paper. 

“Is that a hunt schedule?” He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” you mutter bitterly, “you want it? It’s got nothin’ for me.” You hold it out and he takes it, looking over it.

“Why do you say that? There are plenty of hunts on here.” 

“None that I can take.” You pull your hunters badge out and show him the three stars. “Low level hunters like me get nothing but scraps.” You sigh, resigned to go about your day, but the large man stops you. 

“Hey, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Why do you care?” You ask, grumpy.

“Er, well, you just seem… hey, how bout I take you on one of these hunts and we split the bounty fifty fifty?” 

You blink at him,  _ what?!  _

“Um… no. I’m fine, thanks.”  _ What’s this guy tryna pull? _

“That came out wrong,” he mumbled. But you walked away anyway, worried that this stranger would try to take advantage of you. It had 

  
  


happened before after all.

“Hey, wait!” You heard him call, but you kept walking. 

<~•~>

“Smooth Gladdy, real smooth.” Noctis jeered. 

Gladiolus hung his head, “I didn’t mean to scare her, honest.” He muttered, “I just thought she looked like she could use that hunt.”

“We know Gladio, but perhaps you could have gone about it a little more… delicately?” Ignis chimed in. 

It had only been a few minutes since the girl had vanished into the sweltering heat. 

“Hey, if we see her again, do you think you all could give me some… tips… on women?” 

They all stood a little stunned, they all thought Gladiolus was great with women, but that girl had been different somehow, it made Gladiolus somewhat nervous, he didn’t know why.

Prompto beamed at the big guy, “of course!” He cheered, “I’ll give you all the info you need buddy! Trust me, I’m an expert!”

“Actually I was talking to Iggy.” Prompto gave him a jokingly hurt look and pretended to be mad.

“Sure I can.” Ignis smiled fondly.

<~•~>

All four of the gang took on a hunt, it was for the best. Divide and conquer. They were simple enough hunts, at least, that what Gladiolus thought at first.

He was trudging through the heat to the place where a pack of rabid Voretooth had been spotted, it was supposedly a large group but Gladiolus was sure he could take them. However, before he got to the spot, he heard the sounds of fighting. 

He rushed forward to see what was happening. And that’s when he saw you again. 

You were headed to the Haven you had stayed at for several nights when you were ambushed by vicious Voretooth. Thankfully you had your trusty weapon, a sword with an extendable and retractable blade that made it easy to carry around.

You slashed at a Voretooth that leaped at you, jaws gaping, you sent it flying with a shriek of pain. If there was one thing you were proud of, it was your strength. You trained all your life so that no one and nothing could hurt you. 

There were so many Voretooth though, easily a dozen, and they were even more vicious than usual. 

You spun to meet a pouncing Voretooth and slammed the butt of your blade into its jaw, sending its snapping teeth flying. You didn’t let your momentum go to waste, using it to bring an upward slash sweeping across the chest of yet another enemy. The howling of the Voretooth pack became an echoing symphony of pain and savagery. 

Everything was going alright until a Voretooth slammed into your back, sending you sprawling to the ground with a muffed “oof”.

_ I’m dead.  _

You looked up to see a Voretooth standing above you, hackles drawn and drool dripping from its gaping maw.  _ No, I… I can’t go out like this!  _ But the Voretooth that had tackled you was pinning you down, you could feel its weight heavy in your back.

“Get away you mangy Vores!” Bellowed a voice that sounded slightly familiar.

Suddenly the weight on your back was gone and the Voretooth that was about to kill you was nowhere to be seen. Replacing it was a large man in leather, a giant shield at the ready.

_ He’s… protecting me… _

You recognized that it was the man from earlier. The one that had asked to go on a hunt with you. 

“You injured?!” His voice is harsh but you can tell he’s concerned.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” You shakily got to your feet. 

“Good, mind helpin’ me with the rest of these mutts?”

You nod. 

You begin fighting with the big man. Surprisingly, you too worked well together, your movements, while not perfect, were very well in sync for only just meeting. You would dart out and slash or stab at a Voretooth, while he used his great sword to hack at three at a time.  _ Where’d his shield go? And where did the sword come from?  _ You wonder, but there was no time for questions. 

<~•~>

The last Voretooth fell with a gurgled whimper.  _ It’s finally over.  _ Every part of you ached, but at least it was over.

“You doin’ okay?” The man asked. 

“Yeah.” You replay, breathless.

Despite your assurance to the man, your knees disagreed, they shook violently and buckled. You hadn’t eaten anything in almost two days because of your current state of broke-ness and could only eat what you scavenged. Which wasn’t much. Black spots danced across your vision and your legs finally gave out.  _ Crap. _

But you didn’t hit the ground, suddenly there were hands around you, quickly shifting from your back to the back of your neck and under your legs. Then you felt you were being lifted. You forced your eyes open to see the big man, he had picked you up and was now carrying you bridle style. 

“Mrmph.” You grunt, but he shushes you.

“I know we don’t know each other very well, but I can’t just leave you can I?” He said.

You’re too exhausted to argue, but he keeps talking anyway.

“Besides, you helped me out back there with the Voretooth, so you deserve half the bounty. Like we discussed.” He winked. 

_ Bounty?  _

As if noticing your puzzlement, he said “those Voretooth were a hunt, I was sent to take care of ‘em.” 

After a while you manage “thanks.”

He just chuckled, “so partner, you got a name?” He said.  _ Partner? Are we partners now?  _ For some reason that didn’t bother you all that much. 

However, you were still a little cautious. “What’s yours?” You ask.

“Gladiolus. But my friends call me Gladio.” 

“Hmm. Alright.” You said, pointedly leaving out your name.

Gladiolus seemed to notice your hesitation, so he didn’t push the matter, which made you feel good.

He let you down when you both got back to Hammerhead. You went to the diner, Gladiolus cashed the bounty and as he had promised, gave you half of the cut. 

“Thanks for your help.” He said.

“Thanks for the rescue.” You finally thanked him, knowing if he hadn’t been there, you would surely be dead. 

You started to walk off again, leaving him behind. “It was nice working with you,  _ partner. _ ” You holler over your shoulder as you go. 

An unspoken promise between you two was made with that goodbye. 

That you would indeed be partners again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up being a multi chapter fic btw!


End file.
